She will be Mine
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: After hearing that Jane has a boyfriend. Carl swears to make Jane his, no matter what it takes. Will Jane and her boyfriend pull trough, or will Carl's revenge truly be horrifying.
1. Chapter 1: I swear it

_She will be Mine._

**Summary: After hearing that Jane has a boyfriend. Carl swears to make Jane his, no ma****tter what it takes. Will Jane and her boyfriend pull trough, or will Carl's revenge truly be horrifying. **

Carl Montclaire was a simple average student at Bennet High. He deals with the most simple things in a teenage life: boring school days, bullies and especially love. Except he also had an angel by his side who was supposed to make him the most popular kid at his school, and with no avail from now on.

With his angel guide Porter Jackson by his side he walked trough the school. Jane Casey, Carl's childhood friend and recent crush was standing by her locker. She looks up and sees the two boys walking towards her.

'Morning guys' she says cheerfully. More than usual.

'Morning Jane' Porter says back. Carl doesn't say anything. He just looks at her, her soft red hair behind her head, her pretty eyes and lovely smile. 'What are you looking at Carl?' Jane asks and Carl quickly snaps out of his trance.

'Euh…euh…I was looking at…at…that locker don't you think it is a pretty locker Jane?' Carl asked sheepishly.

'Uhm…sure' Jane said unsure.

Just then a talk guy came by and walked to Jane. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips. 'Hey sweetie' he said. Jane turned her head towards Carl and Porter 'oh guys may I introduce you to Ralph, my boyfriend' she said.

'Nice to meet you' Porter said. He looked at Carl who stood there completely silent with his mouth open. 'Carl?' he asked. He poked his shoulder and Carl fell down on the floor. 'What's with him?' Ralph asked Porter.

'I don't know, maybe he passed out to express how happy he is for you Jane' Porter said. Unlike Carl, Porter could speak about things and people easily believed it was true. Probably angel power.

Porter, Jane and Ralph looked at Carl who was passed out on the floor. 'I catch up with you later Jane, I go try and wake him up' Porter says and drags his unconscious friend away from the couple.

Jane and Ralph resumed kissing after that. Ralph with his hands on her waist and Jane with her hands at the back of his neck.

'SPLASH!' Carl woke up screaming, he was completely wet from head to toe, and there stood Porter with an empty bucket.

'Porter what's the big idea' he asked angrily. 'I tried to wake you up for 10 minutes now. This was my final option' he said.

'What am I doing here on the floor?' Carl asked.

'Oh you passed out after you heard that Jane had a boyfriend' Porter said and Carl passed out again.

Porter sighed and said 'I'll go get another bucket' and walked away.

**10 minutes later…**

Another loud 'SPLASH!' was heard and Carl once again woke up. He looked at Porter 'you passed out a second time' he said before Carl could say something.

Porter not to say anything about Jane's boyfriend. Knowing full well what would happen.

Just then Serge came walking down the hallway 'hey guys did you hear, Jane has a boyfriend.'

Porter smacked his head as he saw Carl pass out for the third time that day. Serge looked confused at Carl on the floor. He then looked at Porter 'you must not say that,' Porter said calmly. 'Will you help me get another bucket?' Porter asked. Serge nodded and they both walked off.

**Once again 10 minutes later…**

And for the third time in a half-hour 'SPLASH!' Carl once again woke up shocked 'okay I'm really tired of getting wet so cut it out' Carl said angrily. He got up and walked to Porter and Serge 'sorry Carl but we have no other option if you keep passing out.'

Carl only grunted and angrily walked away. Porter and Serge followed him 'look Carl I can understand that you're upset about this, but there is nothing you can do about it' Porter said and puts his hand on Carl's shoulder.

'You could always wait until they break up' Serge said, trying to cheer Carl up, but no avail. 'Yeah right have you seen how they looked at each other' Porter told him.

That didn't cheer Carl up at all.

Carl began to ran trough the hallways. He wanted to cry, but was unable to at this point. He kept running and running and running until he was outside where no one could see him.

A horrible image slipped into his mind, the image of Ralph kissing Jane and keeping her close. He hated it, he despised it.

A tear rolled down his cheek and before he knew it he was crying his heart out. He stood up and looked at the skies, the beautiful clear sky. He wanted to scream, but all he did was crying. He loved Jane and now his chance was blown. His hope was crushed and blown away in the wind.

_I won't accept this _he thought.

He screamed to the heavens above with tears rolling ferociously down his cheek and on the ground. After the screaming stopped he putted his hands on his face and wiped away the tears. After that he looked at the skies once again, this time angry and full of hatred.

'She will be mine, SHE WILL BE MINE YOU HEAR ME!' he yelled to the skies with a voice that would even make a bear shake.

His face was covered in tears. He once looked up to the sky 'I SWEAR IT I WILL MAKE HER MINE. I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET HER IN MY ARMS. DO YOU HEAR ME, JANE CASEY WILL BE MINE.'

He yelled it to the skies. It would seem that nobody would hear him.

For Carl, it felt good. He looked down at his reflection in a puddle of water. He knew what he had to do, he smiled evilly 'watch out Ralph, soon you will feel my full wrath.'

Porter and Serge watched from the front doors and looked at each other with a worried and scared expression.

**So, what do you folks think of it. Carl has an evil plan, but what does it involve. Jane's boyfriend will be in big trouble, and Jane is supposedly not an exception. ****Next chapter: Carl seeks help from the only person who can help him. But this person doesn't bend easily to pleas and threats. Will Carl be able to convince him. If you want to know, read further.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Breaker

**Summary: Carl seeks help from the only person who can help him. But this person doesn't bend easily to pleas and threats. Will Carl be able to convince him to help, or will "The Breaker" let him do it all on his own.**

Carl Montlaire knew exactly who he had to got to.

It was weird, and probably crazy. But if he was going to make Jane Casey his, he needed an ally. And not just anyone like Serge, who wouldn't understand him. And Porter who would say "we can't use magic to the destroy love" and all that junk.

But Carl also knew for sure that the one he was going to ask was not easily convinced. But he was the only thing who could help him.

When the bell rings for the study hour around 12:50, Carl quickly sat up from his seat and ran towards the study room.

There he sat in the middle of the room. All by himself at a table. He was tall, wore a black jacket, his hair was dark, and he had a little unshaven beard. He also had swamp green eyes. He was reading a book all alone.

Carl knew this was beyond crazy. He was called the Breaker, but his real name was Leonard Jones But everyone knew him as the Breaker. And Carl needed him for the reason why he was named like that.

He nervously walked into the classroom. The Breaker was not someone who you would trust. No one did, but he was Carl's only chance. His only hope to break apart Jane and her boyfriend Ralph.

He sat down at the table, just across Jones. He didn't look up from his book and didn't see to be bothered by Carl sitting there.

'euh…sir Breaker' Carl asked silently. The Breaker looked up from his book, his green eyes piercing trough Carl 'what do you want' he demanded.

Carl would probably be scared out of his mind. But he kept on thinking about the thought _he is my only chance_.

'I would like your help with something?' he asked it very calm. Jones looked at him again 'let me guess you want to break two people apart,' he said it more like a question than an answer 'well boy the answer is no' he confirmed.

Carl was shocked.

'WHAT!,' Carl nearly yelled to hard 'but you're the Breaker, the one who broke up all couples at Bennet High. The one all couples fear. Why won't you help me?' Carl asked bothered.

Jones sighed and put his book away. 'For a few reasons, 1. those idiots from the sport team and the cheerleaders are on to me. 2. I'm sick and tired of jealous people like you asking for my help and 3. why should I.'

Those where three clear points according to Jones. His answer was no to Carl, but he was not backing down. His next option: begging.

'Oh please help me, I really love this girl. I would do anything to just make her mine. Name whatever you want and I will get it, just help me' he begged.

Jones looked at him with those piercing green eyes again. It really scared Carl how he could kill birds with one look (figure to be speaking that is) 'begging doesn't work on me. And another thing, I don't give a crap, why would I break up a couple so you can get that girl. If I don't deserve to be happy, than you not either. No get away' he yelled and resumed back to reading.

Carl was instantly crushed. His hope was crushed and blown away in the wind AGAIN!. He felt like crying again, but even he couldn't do that.

Now he had to live with the fact that Jane was with that Ralph. He hated that they kissed, each other, touched each other, and maybe go further than that!. He couldn't live with all those horrible thoughts, that he could lose her to that guy.

'You know what. Why would I even ask for your help. You are a heartless and selfish person, I really love that girl and you won't even help a desperate kid in need of your help. No wonder everyone hates you, I can't understand how a girl can even like you.'

Carl's words struck like a bomb in the mind of Leonard Jones. It really hit him. He saw Carl about to walk away.

He traced his hand over the locket around his neck. He opened the pure gold and looked at the picture inside. When he looked up and saw Carl walk away, he made a decision.

'Wait' he told him and Carl turned around. He made a hand sign for Carl to sit down again. Carl walked back and sat down on his chair and looked at Jones.

'Alright, I help you, so which couple is it about?' he asked. Carl felt like screaming from happiness. He finally got his help. 'Jane and Ralph' he said confident.

'Ah them. Alright listen boy, I don't do this for nothing. I want something in return, you understand?' he asked. Carl nodded. 'Yes, what do you want.'

Jones smirked 'that's not important now. But I do need to know. Is this girl really worth it, do you truly love her?' Jones asked as he took out a canteen and drank from it. 'Of course I do otherwise I wouldn't have come to you' he says.

Jones puts the canteen away. 'I want to make sure its true. There are many of those boys who use my service only to get into those girls pants. I'm sick of that kind of people, so I want to make sure you are not planning that to' Jones said and Carl nodded.

The Breaker thought for a while and then had a plan in less than 10 minutes. 'Listen closely, I will help you break them apart. But I'm not doing it myself. You have to do it' Carl was a little bit confused about this.

'But...but why?' he asked confused. 'If I break them apart it will mean nothing, you need to do it and then lend comfort to the girl. If you break them apart and make her feel better she would fall for you in no time. What do you think, will you become my apprentice boy' he held out his hand.

Carl didn't think twice and shook his hand 'your name?' he asked. 'Carl Montclaire.'

'Well Carl Montclaire I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I will help you get that girl. And I'm going to teach everything about the job.'

Carl smiled victorious. His revenge would come.

**What do you guys think of chapter 2. For now I'm going on a little break from this story to work on others. But, if I get 5 reviews, I will go on with chapter 3**** directly. Next Chapter: Leonard Jones will teach Carl the rules of the job. Slowly will Carl learn everything to break up a couple. The first target Brittany and Nick, a sportsman at school. Will Carl be able to handle this first task.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rules of the Job

**Summary: The Breaker teaches Carl the rules of breaking a couple. ****His first task is to break up Brittany and her boyfriend Nick. Will Carl be able to handle the task.**

Carl walked with the Breaker the next day trough the hallway. He hadn't spoken to Porter since yesterday. And Porter worried about him.

'Okay listen Carl, I will teach you the rules' Jones said and grabs a book from his bag and gives it to Carl.

'In this manual you can find all rules' he says. Carl looked confused 'is there something of an organization who make these rules?' he asks.

'Yes and its name is me' he said sarcastic. 'Now read the first rule' he demands.

Despite their partnership, Carl was still scared by Jones. Who wasn't. He broke more couples apart then there ever where on Bennet High. And now. Carl Montclaire was his apprentice.

Carl read the first rule.

Rule 1. When you chose to break up a couple, find out something personal from both sides to sabotage them.

'And for your first task you will break up…uhm…them' he says and points to Carl's on and off friend Brittany and her boyfriend Nick.

Carl was shocked to say the least. 'But they are together for over a year now. I can't just break them apart' he says. Jones puts his hand on Carl's shoulder 'let me tell you a lesson Carl. A couple that has been together for months is easier to break apart then a couple that just got together.'

'Even so, Brittany and I are friends. I can't just do that' Jones smirked and pointed to the right. Carl looked and saw Jane and Ralph kissing, with Ralph having his hands on her butt and even stroking it.

'Alright I do it' he says determined.

'Listen, I tell you this. If you manage to break them apart. I will get something to help break apart Ralph and poor sweet Jane, deal.'

'Deal' Carl said and walked away.

Jones stood there and thought _What a fool, he will take revenge for me_.

**In the Auditorium****…**

Brittany Hanson was in the auditorium. She was writing a song for her boyfriend.

'Hey Brittany' someone says. She looks around to see Carl walking to her.

'Oh yes Carl is there something?' she asks.

'Well nothing in particular. But after gym class in the locker-room I heard something you might wanna know.'

'What is it?' she asks. Carl walks to her and whispers something in her ear. Which she was apparently shocked by it.

'WHAT! That can't be true' she exclaimed. Carl nodded 'sorry Brittany I heard it myself. He just wants you because you have status. He wants you to make him and his friends popular, when you have done that, he'll dump you directly' Carl told her.

Brittany was speechless. She began to cry and ran out of the auditorium. Carl was standing there, a feeling of regret coming over him.

**Meanwhile…**

Jane was standing at her locker alone. She was worried about Carl, ever since yesterday he hasn't spoken to her.

She wondered what was going on. She was also seeing him talking to that Jones kid. She didn't know much about Leonard Jones, only that he was trouble.

'Hey sweetheart' she heard someone say and saw Ralph walking towards her. She kissed him on the cheek 'may I ask you something dear love of my life?' Ralph asked.

'Of course hot stuff' she said. 'Well you told me your parents aren't home tonight right,' Jane nodded. 'Well I though maybe I can come over. And we you know, can get to see each other in a different way.'

Jane was speechless and happy. Alone with him at her house. It was an opportunity she never thought she get. 'Yes of course' she said 'cool' her boyfriend said and walked away.

Jane smiled and looked at the ceiling. Not knowing that someone heard the entire conversation.

Someone none other than the Breaker.

'Interesting' was the only thing he said while drinking from his canteen. He silently walked away.

**With Carl…**

Carl felt weird. He broke up his first couple.

He wondered what the Breaker would think of it.

And there he came walking to him. 'Hello Carl, how did it go?' he asked. 'I just heard that Brittany broke up with Nick' he told him.

Jones puts his hand on Carl's shoulder 'good work Carl. Your first couple with success broken up. I'm proud of you' Carl smiled at his teacher 'thanks master' he said in a manner of respect.

'Call me Leonard' he said and they began to walk down the hallway. 'By the way you might like to know that I overheard a conversation between Jane and her boyfriend. And you might not like it.'

Carl began to panic a little. 'They are meeting tonight, at her house. And they will be all alone' he said it like he wanted Carl to freak out 'but than can't be, all alone, her house, what could happen' he practically screamed.

'Wow easy pal. Since you managed to break up Brittany and her boyfriend, which by the way I must admit didn't think you would pull off. I will put a stop to Jane and Ralph's night alone!, alright.'

Carl silently nodded. He was happy that the Breaker wanted to do that for him. But he was also unsure if he would really keep his word. Guess he has to find out later on.

**Finally finished with chapter 3.**** I must say this story is on the road to becoming M rated. Will that happen, well I would like to hear the opinion of my readers, if you would like for this story to become M rated, give me your opinion, if no one wants it. Than it won't happen. Once again I hope you liked this chapter, I will soon come with the next chapter. Summary: What will happen on Jane and Ralph's night alone, and will the Breaker keep his word to Carl. Find out in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Breaker Interferes

**Summary: Jane and Ralph spend the night alone. But the Breaker, like always inte****rferes with their happiness. This story might become rated M soon. This chapter will also have a song in it, which I don't own. **

**With Jane…**

Jane waited with desire for her boyfriend by the front door.

This night could make a total difference in their relationship. She decided that whatever her boyfriend wanted, she wouldn't back out.

There was a knock on the door. Quickly she opened the door, there stood Ralph.

'Hey sweetheart' she said and they kissed each other. 'Shall we go to your room?' he asks. They both departed to her room.

**With Jones…**

Leonard Jones or the Breaker was hidden in the garden of Jane's house. Silently he walked to the house grabbed a ladder and placed it against the house. He climbed up to her window and looked trough.

The couple was still kissing each other in front of the bed. It however didn't take to long and they where kissing on the bed.

Jones thought about what he had to do. He could try to disguise himself and break in, pretending to be a burglar. But that Ralph was a strong kid, it would not be easy to take him out. There comes by, if he was found he could put Carl in danger.

Jones didn't care less about Carl's well-being. He didn't even know why he would help him. He was so pitiful and weak, but somehow. Jones felt like it was his duty.

He watched trough the window, kinda surprised they didn't yet noticed him. He saw Ralph kissing her neck, she moaned of the feeling.

Jones silently grabbed the locket around his neck and opened it. There was a picture of a girl in it. A girl with long blond hair, green eyes and pale but beautiful skin.

He walked of the ladder. Leaving the couple be. He began walking trough the backyard, starting to sing a song.

_I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets that I used to own<em>_._

_I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing:  
>"Now the old king is dead!<br>Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<br>For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go there was never, never an honest word<br>That was when I ruled the world.  
>(Ohhh) <em>

While singing he kept looking at the picture in the locket. _Why did you have to leave _he thought.__

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
>Blew down the doors to let me in<br>Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>People couldn't believe what I'd become.<em>

_Revolutionaries wait  
>For my head on a silver plate<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>Oh who would ever want to be king?<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<br>For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world.<br>(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<br>For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world.<br>Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh_

He stopped singing after walking back to the house. The song he sang reminded him of how great he used to be, how loved. Now just a shadow of his former self.

He climbed up the ladder and looked to the window once again. Ralph was not shirtless, and Jane her upper body was completely exposed.

Jones could not bear to look. He got off the ladder and grabbed a pack cigarettes. He didn't smoke, but Ralph dropped them before he went in the house. He threw them to a place where it could be found. He grabbed the bottle with gasoline that stood and poured it over a part of the house, he then took out a lighter and lit the gasoline on.

**With Jane…**

Jane couldn't believe what was happening. She lay on her bed with her boyfriend kissing her neck. Both their upper bodies where exposed.

Nothing could stop this moment.

Except for the sudden fire.

Jane screamed and covered her half naked body. She quickly ran out, Ralph cursed silently and ran out to.

**A few minutes later…**

Ralph silently hold Jane by his side. The house was not badly burned, the fire department took quick work of it.

'Mrs. Casey do you have any idea, how this fire could have started' a fireman asked. 'No sir, I will look for anything that might have caused it' she told him.

After the fire department left, Ralph turned to Jane 'you think we could still…' but Jane cut him off. 'Ralph we could've been killed if we didn't notice and you're still thinking about taking me right here on this moment. Maybe its better if you left' she said.

Ralph grunted, kissed her goodbye and left off.

Jane stood there alone in her nightgown. Watching in the night for whatever was out there. Little did she know, that someone was watching her from far away.

Leonard Jones…

'Well Carl will be happy about this' he said to himself. He looked at the picture in the locket one more time.

_Why did you have to leave, my love _he thought.

He turned around and walked on into the night.

**So, I ****have a question to ask to all my readers: do you have a different look on the Breaker then when I first introduced him. I'm very curious about how my stories main villain turns out. I will soon come with chapter 5, oh the song Jones sang is called Viva la Vida by Coldplay, and I don't own it.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lost Locket

**Summary: ****There comes a new student at Bennet High. Carl is not happy about what Jones did, and the new student directly falls for a certain guy. Who is the lucky guy.**

Jane was still a little bit shocked. Her boyfriend was not around today, she didn't need to see him right now.

This morning she found a pack of cigarettes with his name on it by her house. That must have caused the fire, sure he wouldn't do it on purpose. But it still wasn't right.

She grunted by her locker when Carl walked to her 'hey Jane are you alright?' he asked.

That was the first time he said something to her since they last talked. 'Yeah, but there is still something troubling me' she told. 'What is it you know you can tell me everything' he said.

Jane smiled. Good old Carl was back 'well alright. Last night Ralph was with me and the house suddenly lit on fire. Then this morning I found a pack of cigarettes with Ralph's name on it.'

Carl was shocked out of his mind. A fire. She could have been dead. After this conversation he had to speak to his "master" about something.

'Well at least your alright' Carl said and held out his hands. Jane hugged him. Carl felt the fire in his heart heat up ten times more. _Soon you will be all mine_.

'Glad you're normal again Carl' she says. Carl smiles 'sure no problem. I have to go for a while but I'll be back' he says and runs away.

**With Jones…**

Leonard Jones stood in the hallway. He had a feeling someone was coming to him.

And yes Carl walked towards him, with an angry expression on his face.

'Hello Carl how is it going?' he asked. Carl stood still before him and said 'a fire, a freaking fire. You could have killed her, why did you do that.'

Jones drank from his canteen and said 'be happy I did something. If I didn't do anything that guy would've claimed her as his and then you could never have her. Keep that in mind pal.'

Carl was now more angry then before 'I just want them to break apart, not dead. What do you know about love' he said.

Jones puts his canteen away and traced his chest. 'For your information pal I have…' he stopped and chased his chest, but whatever he was looking for wasn't there.

'My locket, its gone' he said sad. 'You mean a heart-shaped one, I saw Brittany with some sort of a locket on her neck.'

Jones snapped.

'Where is she' he said harshly. 'I don't know figure it out yourself' Carl said.

Jones angrily stomped away.

**A few minutes later…**

A new girl was walking trough the school.

She knew who she had to look for. And she found him. Porter Jackson along with some other guy.

'Hello Porter' she said. Porter looked at her. She had curly brown hair, beautiful eyes and a mischievous smile.

'Oh no, Denise not you' he said afraid. Denise smiled 'yes it's me' she told. Porter fainted.

'And you are?' she asks to the other guy. 'Carl Montclaire' he said.

**With Brittany…**

Brittany was texting on her phone like usual. She stood by her locker and was about to walk away until someone harshly pushed her into the lockers.

'WHERE'S MY LOCKET!' Jones yells.

'Like why would I know' Brittany says. Jones slams her in the locker again, still holding her throat with 1 hand. 'Don't play dumb with me, I know you have it' he says angrily.

Brittany was about to say something but Jones cut her off 'you ruined my life enough already. And now you steal the only thing that I have left of her.'

'You broke them apart. I still now the last words you spoke with each other.'

Jones thought back onto those painful memories.

'_How could you do this Leonard' the girl said angrily._

'_I did it because I love you' Leonard said._

'_If you love me then you would let us stay together. You would've accepted my choice. But you didn't' she started to cry and ran away._

'_Emily wait' he yelled and ran after her. But he never found her._

Jones snapped out of his memory.

'Emily' he said silently. Brittany giggled.

Jones had enough. He saw a trash can nearby and threw Brittany in it. she was stuck now.

'You can't do this to me' she yelled. Jones smirked and grabbed his canteen and said 'yes I can.'

He opened his canteen and poured the rest of his drink onto her head. Brittany cried out in humiliation and Jones walked away satisfied.

**With Carl, Porter and Denise….**

They walked trough the hallway waiting for the bell.

Carl has noticed a small golden thing around Denise's neck. 'Denise. May I look at what you have around her neck?' he asked.

She nodded and Carl looked at it. And gasped.

A heart-shaped locket. Jones his locket.

'Denise you have to give me that locket or otherwi….' He stopped when he heard stomping on the ground. He saw Jones walking towards him.

He had seen the string of the locket.

'YOU!' he yelled to Denise.

She turned around and looked and said 'yes' when Jones saw her he instantly stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

**To be continued….**

**Cliffhanger. Well this was chapter 5. What will happen in the next chapter. Well I don't exactly know yet. But I will upload as soon as I can, school starts next week so sorry if it comes a little late. Until the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: Ignited Fire

**First of all I'm sorry I didn't upload so fast but school started. Second of all, today I heard the girl I liked had a boyfriend. This ignited th****e fire in me to write this chapter, so from now on, this story will be dedicated to that one girl I like. **

**No matter how far away you seem, or in whose arms you may be. I will swear to make you mine, because I'm sure, that you may be that ONE girl I've been looking for. So no matter what it takes, I won't rest until you love me back.**

**So that's enough about my rant****. Sorry to bother all of you with it. Now on with the story.**

Leonard Jones instantly stood still when he saw her.

_Who was she, what was her __name, did she have a boyfriend _all these questions suddenly came into his head.

"Yes is there something?" the girl asked. _Her voice is so sweet _Jones thought.

"That….locket…is….mine" he said. He sounded like a fool who had just met a really pretty girl. Oh wait, he just did.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know it was yours, here" with that she took the locket of her neck and gave it to him. He slowly grabbed it. "I'm Denise by the way" she said.

Jones gulped and said "Leonard" she grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Leonard. Oh gotta go speak you later Leonard" she said and ran away to her lesson.

Then Jones smiled. For the first time in years he had a real smile.

**With Jane….**

Jane walked to her next class.

Then suddenly when she walked past the janitor's closet she was pulled into it.

"Be quit Jane it's just me" a voice said.

It was Ralph.

"Ralph what the hell where you doing you almost scared me to death" Jane yelled to her boyfriend. "Sorry Jane but I just got a really good idea. Why don't I take you here" he said.

"WHAT! Right here where everyone can hear us. Are you nuts" she yelled to him.

"Ah come on. There is class and almost everybody is gone. Please I promise you like it" he said.

Jane knew that Ralph wasn't so easily to change mind. And what could it hurt.

"Fine. But if we get caught you take the blame" she said. Ralph nodded and started kissing her.

She threw her hands around his neck. Then his hand travel lowers and he silently rubbed her ass.

He then took his hands and put them in behind her pants. Feeling her panty covered butt. He also began to kiss her neck.

Jane began to moan softly.

**Outside the janitors closet….**

Carl was running late for class.

He stopped when he heard something. It was a small moan, and he could hear Jane's voice everywhere so he knew it was her directly.

He heard the sound coming from the janitors closet. He quickly ran to it. He peeked trough the glass and didn't see much.

Except for Ralph on top of Jane and kissing her.

The fire that made him angry ignited again and spread like wildfire to his entire being. He grabbed his backpack and took out.

A gun….

Carl found this thing in the basement. It apparently belonged to his mother in case a salesman would come to them.

He knew what he had to do.

**With Ralph and Jane…**

Jane and Ralph where still attempting to make love as Ralph was now on top of Jane and trying to take of her pants.

And then suddenly…..

The door swung open and a dark cloaked man and shot Ralph in the shoulder.

Ralph cried out in pain and Jane gasped.

The man ran to Ralph grabbed his shoulder and threw him against the ground. "SHE IS MINE!" he yelled and kicked Ralph onto the head twice.

He the grabbed his arm and pulled him up, grabbed a knife and cuts Ralph arm before striking him with his knife on the chest. Causing Ralph to fall down to the ground in pain and defeat.

The man looked at Jane before YELLING "I will make you mine. I WILL KILL YOU IF THAT MEANS NOBODY ELSE CAN HAVE YOU."

He exited the place. Leaving a horrified Jane and a defeated Ralph behind.

**This chapter might be short, but I'm glad I wrote it, glad to have these feelings of my mind. Oh yeah and from now on this story is gonna be rated M just in case for upco****ming lemons and smut scenes. And possibly for the language. And I once again apologize for the rant I did about the girl I liked. I just needed to get it out, she probably won't read this but that doesn't matter. Well I hope you all like this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: Craziness Continues

**Once again the fire of jealousy in me was ignited, and gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. This chapter is not going to be very large. And Carl becomes more crazy. Find out in this chapter.**

Jane was practically traumatized after everything.

And if she looked at everything correctly. Then someone was crazy in love with her. Ralph was seriously injured and had to be sent to the hospital. And even now during gym class. Jane was horribly scared.

That guy could be out there. In that very gym. She had to look out.

"Alright class, gym class is done to the showers' the teacher said. Everyone went to their respective locker rooms. While all the girls showered Jane just sat there thinking.

That person could be anyone. If he was in school then she had to look out for sure, he could be right around the corner waiting for her. When she was in the locker room she didn't shower directly. She wanted to shower alone. All alone. Nobody to come near her.

When all girls had showered she walked towards them. She dropped her towel and began to go under the rushing water. It felt refreshing and she could clear her thoughts about everything.

Her eyes where closed and she thought.

But then suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw a cloaked man, she tried to scream, but her mouth was covered and he stepped on her foot. "I've always been so good to Jane, why would you break my heart by going with another man?" the man asked taunting.

With his free hand he groped her right breast. Jane wanted to cry, but no tears came out. He shifted from breasts, and stepped on her bare foot even more. But he forgot one thing.

To restrain her arms.

Jane punched the man's stomach. The cloaked man toppled backwards and Jane screamed at the top of her lungs. The man held a hand over his stomach and ran away. A horde of girls came and saw Jane terrified.

**A few minutes later…**

Jane told the whole story to principal Malone after she got dressed and sent to his office.

"This is terrible Jane and I'm really sorry this happened. But we will find the culprit I promise" Malone assured. "Thank you principal Malone" Jane said wiping away a tear.

Then Brittany appeared at the doorstep. The trashcan still stuck to her butt "principal dude. I heard via a text what happened. And I think I may have a useful name" she said. "And what name would that be Brittany?" principal Malone asked.

"Leonard Jones of course" she said.

**With Jones…**

The Breaker Leonard Jones was against his locker. He was drinking from his canteen and thinking. That new girl….Denise. She totally blew his mind, that never happened before. Not since…

Emily.

"Now we got you" someone said. Jones turned around and saw Brittany standing there, still with her big butt in the trash can "I know you where the one who tried to rape Jane, this time you will get like what you deserve" she said.

Jones looked at her with a menacing look "raping. What do you think I am. A monster" he said confident and took a sip from his canteen. "I wouldn't be surprised, after all you broke up all those couples just because you where like jealous. And now I will text what you did to everyone" she said and grabbed her phone.

Jones just smiled. He grabbed the phone from her hand and smashed it on the ground. Where it broke to pieces.

Brittany was devastated. Jones grabbed her throat and pulled her close to him "you make me sick Brittany. A bitch who thinks she's all that. Well let me tell you, even a terribly ill crow can sing better then you. And if you think your that beautiful, well if I where you I would look in the mirror more often" he told her.

He grabbed his canteen and opened it, and poured it all on Brittany who cried in embarrassment. Jones let her go, but kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall down.

"You will pay for this" she said. Jones laughed at her "what are you going to do. Put the extremely muscled football team on me" he said mockingly. "Let me tell you something."

He bend down to face level and said "mind over muscle Brittany. Mind over muscle" he said before walking off.

**Sorry for not updating in moments. Reviewed are appreciated.**


End file.
